


Not available

by ullman



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not available

The phone rings.

Greg puts his beer down and reaches for the phone. His hand already on the receiver when he changes his mind. Picks the bottle up and sits back. Waits. The phone stops ringing and he hears the familiar click of the answering machine.

His own voice fills the room.

 _You've reached Nick and Greg. We're not available right now. Please leave a message._

He smiles, remembering how he actually included the reasons why they weren't available in the first recording of their message. Nick didn't notice it, until his mother called, that is. She wasn't amused, to say the very least.

But listening to it, it does have a nice ring to it. Nick and Greg. Not available.

The machine beeps.

Nick's voice. The soft drawl that now fills the room causing Greg's smile to widen, his fingers tightening around the bottle.

"Greg. You gotta stop listening to that message and answer the damn phone, man."

As he reaches for the phone, he grins, thinking that Nick should've done the message instead of him. But if he had, Greg would probably never answer the phone again.


End file.
